


Stonework

by aloefreshh



Series: Forevermore [2]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Artist Gerard Way, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Musician Frank Iero, Rimming, Same-Sex Marriage, Wedding, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloefreshh/pseuds/aloefreshh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Frank grinned and pressed his face to Gerard's neck, "Dude, I'm so fucking excited. We're getting married!" Frank said loud enough for anyone in their vicinity to hear.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Please read the first part of this series before you read this one!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stonework

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I made all of this up, obviously.  
> Also, check out the cover picture thingy I made below, it's bad but it was my first time using Photoshop so cut me some slack. The images of Frank and Gerard I used are how I visualize them for this story.

 

Frank was _on_. 

Watching Frank preform was one of Gerard's all time favourite things to do. Ever since they'd gotten together Frank had really got back into making his own music, playing shows, writing. He had encouraged Gerard into singing more too, so sometimes he'd join him on stage for a few songs but not tonight. Tonight Gerard was happy-- delighted to just watch Frank do what he was made for.  

Gerard had just come from giving a lecture at the country's national art college, he did them every once in a while after getting to know an art critic that lecturers and works there. Most of the time Gerard talked to the students about the path he took after art school to get where he is now, an artist with a large and growing career at a very young age. Most artists with a profile like his were a more than a decade older than him. He also talked to them about the art world in the US, its differences towards the European one and what they could do to carve their path in both like he already has. Sometimes Gerard had to pinch himself at how successful he had become, he was making more money than he'd ever expected, all he'd ever wanted was to make enough to pay off his college loans and to live on, now he had enough to live well and have savings, no loans anymore. It was kind of crazy. And then he was lecturing on top of it all, people listened, they were interested in him, and some of them were older than him. He felt so inadequate, there was better people out there in his opinion but like so many people, and Frank, kept telling him, _it's you, Gerard, people are interested as you as a person, use your position for good things, be yourself_. 

Luckily for them the basement rock club Frank was playing tonight was a one minute walk from the entrance to the college so Gerard turned up as soon as he could a few songs in, still wearing his lecturing gear. Black skinny jeans as usual, black shirt, waistcoat and tie, and his converse of course.  

Gerard thought Frank was one of the most talented and creative people he knew, that's why he went to absolutely every show he got the chance to, why he was around Frank as much as he could be. Frank fueled Gerard's work, so Gerard credited him with his success, Frank also said that Gerard provided the inspiration for his music, for the success he was having himself. They worked so well together, like pieces of a puzzle.  

That's why they're engaged and Gerard's now standing side stage at Frank's show, Frank's ring glinting in the light as he plays and why Gerard his running his thumb over the ring on his own left hand.  

"I guess some of you go to the college next door?" Frank asked the audience, grinning and sweating and beautiful, "Yeah I seen some of you coming in late earlier," Frank laughed when the audience had responded with cheers.  

Gerard smiled, heart thumping excitedly because he knew that the next song would be the last as he just wanted his hands on Frank. He could tell already from the way that Frank had been playing tonight, on his knees, jaw slack, eyes closed, moaning into the mic at some points, that tonight would be good, _great_ infact. 

"I hope the only reason you were all late is because you were at my fiancés lecture," Frank continued, grinning ear to ear as the crowd caused a ruckus. "If you were late for any other reason I'm very disappointed in you. Now, C'mere, Gerard, haven't seen you in _hours_ _,_ " Frank groaned, stepping away from the mic to drag Gerard out of the shadows enough to press a hard, desperate kiss to his lips. 

Gerard made an appreciative noise and held Frank close for a moment longer before letting him go. The crowd was cheering and whistling as Gerard retreated back into the shadows and Frank threw himself into the final song, spinning and thrashing and going for it.  

Gerard waited in a hallway backstage for Frank to come off, he was barely there for thirty seconds, leaning back against the wall with one foot up and hips out before Frank came along. He wore a hungry look on his face, his eyes raked Gerard's posture, his hands twitched at his sides and Gerard just smiled back, rolling his sleeves up.  

"Fuck. Do you even realise how you look right now? All hips and broad shoulders and -- fuck. How did I even play the whole set with you right there?" Frank growled, grabbing Gerard's hips and squeezing, leaning in to attack Gerard's neck with his mouth.  

"Because you're a professional. Don't you have to break down the stage?" Gerard gasped, letting his head loll back against the wall.  

"Fuck professionalism," Frank bit back, quite literally biting Gerard's neck and sucking for a moment before he opened whatever door was beside them and pulling them both in after hearing footsteps approaching.  

"Won't they come looking for you?" 

"They know I went looking for you, so I think they know not to come looking for _us_." 

It was a small, dingy bathroom with a yellow light bulb hanging from the ceiling and off-white tiles. The rest didn't even matter because Gerard was hungrily kissing Frank and trying to undo his belt.  

"No," Frank snapped, batting Gerard's hands from his belt and going for Gerard's instead, "You." 

"Yeah, okay," Gerard panted and let Frank pull his jeans down and off of one foot. Gerard turned around without a word and leant forward against the wall and supported himself on the sink. Frank fingers wrapped around his hips and kicked his feet apart a little more.  

"God, Gerard, your so hot like this," Frank moaned, pressing the bulge in his jeans to Gerard's ass.  

"C'mon, Frank," Gerard groaned as he pushed his ass back, he needed Frank, like, yesterday.  

"Would you wait until I said you could come?" Frank asked as his hands massaged Gerard's ass cheeks teasingly, his breath was now hot on the small of Gerard's back.  

"Yeah, just fucking do something already," Gerard begged. He heard Frank make a happy noise before he got to his knees and started kissing and biting at the back of Gerard's thighs. Gerard made a frustrated noise until Frank spread his cheeks and licked a stripe from his balls to his back.  

"So good," Frank mumbled into Gerard's skin before starting to really kiss and lick and suck around Gerard's rim until Gerard was letting out whiney moans and pushing his ass back against Frank's face. He could feel Frank's spit dripping down to his balls.   

His knees almost buckled when Frank finally shoved his tongue inside of him and began lapping. "God, love this, could do this forever Gerard," Frank moaned, the feeling of Frank's tongue working inside if him like it was would've made Gerard come if he wasn't desperately holding back until Frank's say so. 

Frank pulled back when he felt Gerard's legs trembling and felt him clenching unevenly. He stood up am pushed his own jeans down to his knees. He spit on his fingers and slid them into Gerard, scissoring but not going for Gerard's prostate, just to tease.  

"No prep," Gerard panted, "I'm still good from this morning," he explained and felt Frank withdraw his fingers. "Frank, you got a condom?" Gerard asked because although they much preferred not to use them, in situations like these, in semi public spaces or when they had to be quick, they used one to save the clean up.  

"No," Frank said in a heavy, heady voice, "Hold yourself open," he asked.  

Gerard reached behind and held the cheek that Frank wasn't, "Frank," he groaned frustratedly because Frank wasn't the one who was going to have to deal with the come leaking from his ass into his jeans later, as hot as that may have seemed right now.  

"I'll take care of it okay?" Frank said as he pressed the hot head of his dick to Gerard's hole and ran it all around, smearing precum onto the rim. "You look amazing, Gerard, all wet and waiting and fucking gorgeous," he moaned, running his dick up from Gerard's balls to his hole, catching all the wetness on the head.  

"You're only marrying me for my ass," Gerard laughed but was cut off when Frank pressed inside with a fluid, but gentle movement until he was deep inside Gerard.  

"Who's to say you're not marrying me for my dick," Frank asked, managing to keep his voice somewhat normal even though he felt lightheaded at how his dick looked sliding in and out of Gerard.  

"Fuck. Frank, come _on_ ," Gerard moaned, clenching down on Frank until Gerard had him what they both wanted and fucked Gerard hard and fast in the tiny bathroom until Frank came.  

Frank rocked into Gerard slowly until he came down from his orgasm and pulled out slowly.  

Gerard needed to come to badly he thought he'd pass out and the feeling of Frank's come in his ass didn't help. "Frank," he practically sobbed until he felt Frank starting to eat him out again, eat his own come out of Gerard's ass.  

"Doing so good Gerard, know you can hold on, it will be so good I promise," Frank told him, "Fuck, so good," he moaned into Gerard's fucked out hole. Gerard was so gone by the time Frank finished eating him out that he was panting and sweating and so hard he thought he might pass out.  

"You've done so well, Gee, love you so much," Frank said, still on his knees as he turned Gerard around. "You can come now, you've done so well," Frank told him and the second he wrapped his mouth around the head of Gerard's cock, he came long and hard, filling Frank's mouth even as he swallowed.  

Gerard didn't realise he had whited out until the next thing he knew Frank was pulling Gerard's jeans back on for him and peppering his face with kisses. Gerard managed to catch his lips and kiss him deeply for a few moments, still clinging to him for support.  

"That was amazing," he breathed, taking off his tie and putting it into Frank's back pocket and unbuttoning the top of his shirt, he still felt so hot.  

_"_ _You_ were amazing," Frank grinned, placing a kiss to the sliver of pale skin on Gerard's chest that he could see through the open part of Gerard's black shirt.  

"We better get back out there, they're probably wondering where we got to," Gerard smiled, reaching over to open the door and nudge Frank out.  

"I'm sure they have an idea," Frank laughed, "And if they didn't they will when they see us," he added, because between the rumpled clothes, messy hair, red lips and Gerard's strange walk it was basically written on their foreheads.  

"Yeah, whatever," Gerard smirked, taking Frank's hand as they walked back towards the still busy bar.  

"Everyone is flying in tomorrow evening right?" Frank asked to be sure as they made their way towards the bar to get some coke.  

"Yeah, they're getting a cab to the guesthouse so we're gonna meet them there," Gerard nodded after he'd called to the barman.  

Frank grinned and pressed his face to Gerard's neck, "Dude, I'm _so fucking excited_. We're getting married!" Frank said loud enough for anyone in their vicinity to hear.  

Gerard grinned and pressed a kiss to Frank's forehead as he picked up their drinks, "Aren't you nervous?" he asked, wrapping one arm around Frank after he'd given over his drink.  

"I'm only nervous that something will go wrong, but not about marrying you. Why, are you nervous?" Frank asked, worry creeping ono his face.  

"No, no definitely not. I'm just worried over nothing I guess, that you'll realise you can do better," Gerard shrugged honestly, he knows Frank hates when he talks in such a self deprecating way but he can't help it sometimes. Frank's a ten and he's a two.  

"Gerard," Frank sighed, looking sad as he wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist and leant his head against his shoulder, "That's not true and I love you so much more than I can even comprehend. You do not have to worry about me ever doing something like that okay?" 

"Yeah. Okay, Frankie," Gerard nodded, giving Frank a squeeze and a kiss on the temple. "I love you too, so much." 

Aiden approached them with a grin on his face, "Hey guys, I see you've finally decided to grace us all with your presence again." 

"We were busy," Frank replied, a wry smirk on his lips.  

"Yeah, I know," Aiden laughed, "And I would totally be mad about having one less person to break down the stage if you two weren't getting married in a few days and I'm your best man, Frank." 

"I was just being a great fiancé and paying attention to Gerard," Frank replied, smiling up at Gerard adorably.  

"Yeah, I think he can tell Frank, like you said, it's kinda written all over us," Gerard laughed, smoothing some of Frank's hair down.  

Frank just grinned and pecked Gerard's lips before turning back to Aiden who had an amused, smug look on his face. "What?" 

"They're going to make a movie about me. Honestly, really hot rocker guy makes his friends crush kiss him on his twenty fourth birthday, helps them propose to each other a few months later and have the video of that go viral, is best man at their wedding. Hollywood is gonna love me," Aiden sighed happily, totally caught up in his own thoughts.  

   
 

Gerard had to agree how awesome it all was, the proposal especially so. When Frank and Gerard had separately confessed privately to Aiden that they were going to propose, barely three months after they'd gotten together, Aiden had organised it all. It happened at one of Gerard's gallery openings, it was a series of pieces about himself and Frank – all quite abstract and you had to pay attention to see what it was really about - and some of Frank's photographs had even featured. Aiden had organised with Gerard that he would ask Frank to marry him at the opening of the exhibition, even down to the exact time, 10pm. Gerard thought it was great, but he hadn't know that Aiden had planned the exact same thing with Frank. He had got it all on camera when as the clock struck ten they both got down on one knee and opened a small box containing a ring. It had been a surprise to both of them, but they both said yes and exchanged rings to cheers all around. They stood and embraced in the middle of the gallery, kissing and smiling teary eyed and so happy.  

It was only the following afternoon that Gerard was woken by his phone ringing that he realised Aiden had shared the video. He hadn't gotten much sleep and Frank's naked body was still tangled with his when he answered the phone.  

"Whose 't?" Frank had grumbled as Gerard picked the phone up and looked at the caller ID.  

"Mikey," Gerard had replied, throwing the phone back down and pulling Frank up to kiss him because he defiantly had some morning wood going on and he wasn't going to object to some sleepy sex with Frank when he could feel Frank's body pressed up against him like he was. They kissed until Gerard's phone started to ring again, he groaned and picked it up and Frank started to kiss down his body slowly.  

"'Lo?" Gerard asked when he answered the phone.  

"I can't believe I had to find out my brother is engaged by scrolling through my twitter feed and having a video pop up," Miikey had replied. 

"Huh?" Gerard had asked because his brain was kind of short circuiting due to lack of sleep and Frank's kisses on his abdomen. 

"Dude, it's viral, you don't know that?" Mikey asked, "Why didn't you call me after it happened?" 

"I was busy," Gerard answered, his breath hitching because Frank was kissing his thighs. They'd gotten out of the gallery as quickly as they could the night before and been up all night being busy.  

"And now? You couldn't have called today, I know it's the afternoon there." 

Gerard flushed, "Well, uhm, I mean, I'm kinda busy now -fuck- too," Gerard explained, cursing when Frank had licked at the head of Gerard's dick teasingly.  

Mikey spluttered on the other end of the line. "Dude. The fuck? Ew. Call me later," Mikey had said before he hung up and left Frank to sucking Gerard's dick. It was two hours before Gerard called his brother back.  

   
 

Two months later and they had days to go, they'd have gotten married sooner but they wanted their close family and friends there and getting time off and flights across the Atlantic took time. It had also given Aiden a chance to start contacting Frank and Gerard's mothers about the ceremony. They'd only just avoided a huge, lavish day at the hands of their mothers.  

Aiden had called in a favour and they were now getting married in a small castle (a fucking castle!) which served as a guesthouse too, in the mountains south of the city that Frank and Gerard were so used to seeing the sunrise over. It was a small wedding, Gerard's mom, dad, Mikey and his girlfriend Kristen and Gerard's friend Ray. Frank's mom and grandfather were coming, as well as his friend through music back in Jersey, Ed. A few friends they'd made in their time in Ireland were coming too, like Frank's band and some artists Gerard knew. 

It was going to be informal, they probably wouldn't have worn formal clothes if their mothers hadn't insisted they had to buy something new, _it was their wedding_. There were more people invited to the dinner afterwards, it saved hiring a band too seeing as so many of the people were musicians.  

   
 

The following afternoon Aiden drove them to the guesthouse and waited with them for their family to arrive. The castle was amazing, small and old like Aiden had said with a small dining room on the groin floor and a small ballroom off of it in an attached smaller building. The next floor up was "the chapel", or what would've been in the castles time, and Frank and Gerard's bedroom on the top floor. There was an old country house off to the side of the castle where the guests would all stay too.  

   
 

 They hadn't seen them in months so they'd embraced for a long time when everyone arrived. They caught up and smiled and laughed before they started to show everyone to their rooms.  

Frank and Gerard were showing Mikey and Kristen to theirs on the first floor when Mikey remarked, "Hey, Frank, are you okay, you're walking funny?"  

Frank had blushed deeply and Gerard and Kristen were laughing before Mikey realised his mistake. "Oh, oh god, shit, that's disgusting. Fuck, why does this always happen to me?" Mikey groaned, burying his face in his hands.  

"He still get nervous about calling you up out of the blue you know?" Kristen laughed, and Gerard really wanted to reply but he was too busy thinking back to that morning when Frank had woken him up very memorably.  

Gerard had been dreaming about Frank when he'd woken with Frank on top of him, knees either side of his hips and Frank's face buried in his neck, panting and moaning. When sleep cleared from his eyes he could see that Frank was fingering himself and he went from half hard to _I think I might die_ in seconds. Frank had rode him hard and fast until they were both a mess and had to force themselves out of bed to get ready for Aiden's arrival.  

   
 

"You two are not sharing a room tonight, I am not having my brother or my future brother in law limping up the aisle. No way. I'm telling Aiden this too, we're keeping an eye on you two," Mikey stated as he set his bags down on the bed.  

"Mikey," Gerard groaned, hoping he could get around his brother with some whining.  

"End of, Gerard. No limping." 

"Fine, but I'm not going to feel bad about making out in front of you now," Gerard said as he took Frank's hand and headed for he door.  

"That's okay, I'll just make out with Kristen," Mikey shrugged, a smile on the corner of his mouth.  

"I _hate_ him," Gerard whined as himself and Frank made their way back down the hallway and down the stairs.  

"You don't hate him," Frank laughed, "And we totally would've ended up limping down the aisle if he hadn't of said that," he admitted.  

"We could've been really careful, lots of prep," Gerard suggested, he can't believe he'll have to wait until tomorrow.. 

"We both know that we would've been so caught up in it and the fact we'll be married tomorrow for much of that," Frank told Gerard wrapping an arm around Gerard's waist.  

"Yeah," Gerard sighed, "Worth waiting for though, the wedding I mean, I'm glad we waited to have everyone here." 

"Me too," Frank smiled, "I love you." 

"I love you too, Frank," Gerard smiled before cupping Frank's face gently and kissing him until someone else called for their attention.  

   
 

A few hours later they parted ways, Gerard stayed in the spare bed in Rays room, catching up with him for hours, and Frank stayed in a room that someone wouldn't be using until the following night. It was kind of torturous because all the wanted way to hold each other, forget sex and the rest, they really just wanted to be with the other person but it did help with the anticipation. The following morning Frank trying to make the ball of nervous excitement in his stomach go away but it wasn't happening in the slightest. He just wanted to see Gerard already but he knew that they were going to have to wait until they both walked in from either side of the chapel.  

Frank had opted to go semi traditional with his suit, black slacks, a deep red velvet fronted waistcoat over a white shirt, a black blazer and tie. After showering he dried off his hair, shaved, freaked out a little and then got dressed, putting on the cuff links his grandfather had given him.  

"You ready?" Frank's mom, Linda, asked as he sprayed him with a little aftershave and smoothed down his clothes.  

"Definitely. I just want to see him already," Frank said, jittering on the spot.  

"Soon, Frank," she smiled at him, "I'm so happy for you." 

Frank sighed happily and pulled her in for a hug, "Love you, mom." 

"Love you too Frank," she smiled. "You like it here, don't you?" 

"I do, I really do, ma. Me and Gerard have talked about seeing more of the world when we get some time, but yeah I love it here, so does he," Frank admitted.  

"Come home more often, yeah?" she asked hopefully.  

"I will, we will, now. It's easier with him. I love Jersey, ma, you know that I'm a Jersey boy at heart but there's something about this country that makes not being able to stay there easier. This place is just different but similar in ways that if I never feel ready to live back in NJ again, I'll always have here." 

"Does it feel like home here?" she asked as she gathered her things from around the room. 

"Home is wherever Gerard is," Frank smiled, wringing his hands out of anticipation.  

"I'm glad you found him, here," she said kissing his cheek and straightening his tie. "It's time now," she nodded.  

Frank followed his mother to the castle and to the door on the left side of the chapel room that he'd enter through. She smiled reassuringly and linked her arm with his until the years the music start up on the other side. The irrational fear he felt spiked as they opened back the door, terrified that the door Gerard was to come through would never open. It was open though, and Gerard's mom was leading him through, walking towards them at the same pace.  

Looking at Gerard felt like looking at the sun. Gerard was smiling gently, looking absolutely beautiful and radiant. He was wearing slim-fit black slacks, a white shirt, black waistcoat and a deep red velvet blazer (no wonder Aiden had insisted on going with them on their separate shopping trips, they were coordinated). 

Frank grabbed Gerard's hand as soon as they were close enough and pulled him in close, admittedly he'd forgotten about his mom and the whole room when he finally got to him.  

"Hi," he whispered, beaming up at the taller man.  

"Hey," Gerard whispered back, squeezing Frank's hand, "Let's do this, yeah?" 

"Yeah," Frank nodded and they both turned to the officiant.  

   
 

It was a short ceremony but it felt like forever to do their vows and say _I do_ , exchange rings and have the officiator say "I now pronounce you married, you may kiss your husband," but it eventually happened.  

"I love you," Gerard told Frank as he cupped his face.  

"I love you," Frank replied, taking the lapels of Gerard's blazer in his hands and pulling him in for a kiss. It felt like the world stopped but when they pulled back everyone was clapping and cheering and crying and that's when Frank realised himself and Gerard were too. He let out a noise that was half sob, half laugh and hauled Gerard in for another embrace.  

"Oh my god," Gerard exclaimed into Frank's hair holding him so tightly Frank could barely breath but he didn't even are.  

"I know!" Frank agreed, turning and tilting his head to kiss Gerard until he really couldn't breath. They made their way to the main entrance of the room and greeted everyone as they made their way downstairs.  

For the next hour all the official photos were taken inside and outside of the castle and Frank was getting impatient, every nerve in his body was just thrumming _GerardGerardGerard_. 

When everyone was finally told that they had an hour to hang around or go freshen up, Frank and Gerard disappeared upstairs to their room without a word. The second the heavy wooden door was closed Frank pushed Gerard against it and pressed up against him.  

"God, been waiting for this," Frank moaned before kissing Gerard deeply and passionately. Gerard tongue explored his mouth as he walked Frank back towards the four poster bed.  

"Take your clothes off, our moms will kill us if they're winkled when we get back down there," Gerard said as he started to strip off all of his own layers and put them on a chest at the end of the bed.  

"Let's not talk about our moms right now," Frank replied as here moved his own clothes.  

"I agree," Gerard laughed, finally, fucking _finally_ taking off his boxers and joining Frank on the bed. Their skin was hot and sweating from sheer anticipation and kissing in moments, the hot slide of skin and the fact they'd barely touched in the past twenty four hours had them hard so quickly.  

"Turn over," Gerard panted, backing up to let Frank turn and get on his knees, leaning forward on his elbows.  

"Are you gonna fuck me?" Frank asked desperately, spreading his knees just a little more, hoping too entice Gerard. With the day that was in it, the face he was _married_ , anything probably could've had him come but he needed Gerard now.  

"No," Gerard replied, running his hands over the guns tattooed onto Frank's lower back before spreading Frank's cheeks with his large, artist hands. "Saving that for later, no limping and all that," Gerard explained before he dived right in and started rimming Frank right off the bat.  

Minutes later Frank is breathing so hard through his mouth that he's pretty sure there's no air left in the room. His entire body is shaking because Gerard's face is buried between his ass cheeks and Gerard is _doing things_. 

"God. Frank you always taste so good, you do this for days," Gerard moans into Frank's right ass cheek and Frank's back arches at the words, hitting him with a tidal wave of heat and want. Gerard sounds so wrecked, gone.  

"Fuck. I- Jesus, Gerard I just, _God_ , please," Frank rambles, pressing his ass back and Gerard mouth is there again, sure and hot and wet, kissing Frank's rim, biting at the soft flesh making Frank gasp, and sucking on the hole.  

Gerard licks a strip from Frank's balls to his back and starts pressing hot, wet kisses to the guns. "Christ, Frank you should see yourself right now, all open and so fucking wet and just begging for my tongue," he moans.  

" _Gerard_ " Frank moans, "Please I -God just do something," he explains and feels the press of two fingers against his ass, massaging the rim before pressing them inside and stretching Frank out before withdrawing them again.  

Gerard's mouth starts working down again until he'd lapping at Frank's hole, making little keening noises that are driving Frank crazy.  

"Look so good, can't believe I'm married to you," Gerard says before pressing his tongue in deep.  

Frank shouts because _finally_ , "Fuck! Oh god. Yeah. God, Gerard, fucking love you oh my god," Frank moans and pushes his ass back onto Gerard's tongue desperately.  

Gerard is just fucking into him like his life depends on it, moaning like he's the one with a tongue in his ass. His teeth are pressed to the rim and Frank is just shouting because Gerard's tongue is so fucking perfect and this is exactly what Frank needs. He's so frustrated, so hard but so precariously balanced on all fours he can't even risk touching himself.  

He pushes back harder because he can't even help it and cried out, he knows that he's going to come all over the sheets any minute now. Gerard is just taking it too, humming and moaning against Frank's rim.  

"Fuck. 'M gonna come," Frank pants.  

"Yeah. I want you to come like this," Gerard says in a rough voice, "Just from my tongue in your ass," he sad before he licks into Frank's hole again like he can't help it.  

"Fuck. Gerard, yeah, wanna come with -ah- your tongue in my ass, come around your tongue -fuck. So you can feel it," Frank moans, "Oh god - _your fucking tongue_ \- Gerard. Feels so _good_." 

Gerard groans and licks into Frank again before resting his cheek against Frank's ass. "Shit. Frank. I'm so fucking hard right now, just from this," he says as he kisses Frank's cheeks and Frank is working really hard on not dying right now, "Wish you could see yourself, so open, your _ass_ , Frankie, taking my tongue so good. I - God - I fucking love you so fucking much I-"  

Gerard gives up talking then and Frank is happy because his dick can't take Gerard running his mouth like that, and there's also better things it could be doing like fucking Frank's ass. So Gerard does, going in with his tongue again hot and fast. Frank knows that he won't even need his dick touched to come, and it's going to happen any time now.  

The hot slide of Gerard's tongue is just so _good_ , and Gerard is releasing these breathy, high pitched moans that if Frank couldn't feel both of Gerard's hands holding him open, he would think that Gerard is fingering himself right now. He fucking loves Gerard so much for this, eating him out so good and wanting to do it so much. Licking like his life depends on it and Frank is actually looking his mind he really just _needs_ - 

Gerard pulls Frank's hips back against his face with his tongue still buried inside Frank and comes all over the sheets and back of Frank's legs, mewling and moaning and _he never even touched himsel_ f. 

_"_ _Holy shit_ ," Frank exclaims because he can't believe Gerard just came with his tongue in Frank's ass, just _from_ having his tongue in Frank's ass. It's what finishes Frank, and he clenches down on Gerard's tongue and comes hot all over the sheets. He's so dumb with it, he can't even think, all he can do is scream out Gerard's name once.  

"Frankie," Gerard hums happily, face still buried in Frank's ass cheeks. Frank breaths hot and fast, staring at the red velvet cushions on the bed until he collapses onto the sheets.  

"Fuck," Frank says, because he's never come that hard in his life and he can barely see, let alone coordinate his limbs.  

Gerard lays on his side beside Frank and runs his hand up and down Frank's spine which is still tingling. "You okay?" he asks.  

Frank smiles lazily, even if it takes him a moment to do even that, "Never been better, husband," he replies, eliciting a beaming smile from Gerard and a few minutes of cuddles until they have to get up and wash off with wet flannels and get dressed again, although they opt for not bothering with their jackets.  

Most people are back by the time they get back downstairs to the dining room, hand in hand and grinning for all the world too see. The both feel perfect, on top of the world, so happy and blissed out that there's nothing that could ruin this for them.  

They have a few minutes to spare before they need to sit for dinner so they head out to the garden for a smoke. Gerard pulls Frank towards a small bench that faces the vast views of the valley they're in and the mountains beyond.  

"It's beautiful here," Frank comments, sliding right up against Gerard as they smoke cigarettes from Gerard's pack.  

"I can't believe we're married, like for real," Gerard says, his expression looks so surprised and happy, " _You_ married _me_. We check that box on forms now. I didn't think I'd ever get that, but here I am, not even twenty six years old yet," he grins.  

Frank watches Gerard talk, and his face is maybe sore from smiling but he doesn't care, "I know, me too," he sighs happily, resting his head on Gerard's shoulder as Gerard wrapped his arm around his shoulders, "This doesn't feel real," he adds.  

"You sound like a young adult novel," Gerard laughs.  

"Fuck you, I am a young adult," Frank laughs back, "Does being married mean we're grownups now?" 

Gerard smiles into Frank's hair, "I think maybe we already were, with all we're doing with our lives, but we don't have to tell anyone that, we can still have poptarts for breakfast." 

"That's all I ask," Frank giggles, tipping his head back to kiss Gerard's neck and jaw until Gerard kisses him back, slowly and gently for as long as they can before they have to go inside.  

The rest of the night goes off without a hitch and all the people they love are there for it. They all have such a great time that it's very late, or you could call it early, when they all make their ways to their rooms. When Frank and Gerard finally reach theirs they expect housekeeping has been in because the top blanket of the bed which they dirtied earlier has been replaced and there's a fire in the fireplace, casting a glow across the room.  

Gerard turns and kisses Frank once he's locked the door, putting his hands on Frank's hips as Frank places his on Gerard's shoulders. They kiss gently in the middle of the room, smiling into it and hardly believing that they're here.  

Frank unbuttons Gerard's waistcoat and shirt slowly, pulling the shirt tails out of Gerard's slacks before sliding both off of his shoulders and letting them fall to the floor. He let his hands roam the perfect, pale skin of Gerard's torso, the glow of the fire made it look even more perfect, like a statue carved from marble. He loved how his tattooed hands looked as they moved over planes of skin, he couldn't believe he got to have Gerard like this, still. 

Once Frank's waistcoat and shirt were discarded to the floor they kicked of their shoes and slacks and lay down on the bed. The contact of skin on skin resulted in a renewed heat and ache for _more_. Gerard rolled Frank onto his back and reached for the lube he'd brought and left on the bedside table. He kissed Frank deeply as he pulled off both of their boxers and pushed Frank's knees up.  

Frank released a breathy moan into Gerard's mouth when Gerard started to prep him, gently pushing lubed up fingers in and out gently, scissoring and stretching Frank out until Frank told him to stop.  

"I'm ready," he breathed, "Please, Gerard, I need you." 

"Anything, Frank. Anything," Gerard answered, kissing the corner of Frank's mouth before lubing himself up and slowly pressing all the way into Frank. Frank gasped and Gerard let out a deep breath when he bottomed out. 

"You okay?" Gerard asks, his elbows either side of Frank's head and his hands pushing Frank's hair from his face.  

Frank's eyes were wet when he opened them but he was smiling, "Fucking perfect. God, Gerard, I love you so much," he whispered, blinking some tears away which Gerard caught with kisses before they rolled away.  

Gerard smiled, feeling his own eyes starting to fill as he rocked his hips slowly and gently, the gravity of the whole day was hitting them both now, all the emotions catching up in the intimate moment. "Me too, Frank, me too," Gerard nodded before kissing Frank and thrusting slowly and deeply until they were gasping for air.  

"Love you, love you, love you," Frank was gasping towards the end, his hands in Gerard's hair keeping his lips within reach as Gerard reached between their bodies to finish Frank. Gerard couldn't even form words just let breathy, high pitched moans into Frank's lips until Frank came with a long, low moan and that's what finished Gerard too.  

A few moments later when they'd both come down and were breathing properly again Gerard peppered Frank's flushed face with kisses. "Forever, Frank," he whispered.  

"Forever," Frank echoed, his eyes still closed and a smile on his lips. Gerard kissed his cheek and maneuvered to pull out, he was almost soft now and he didn't want to make Frank uncomfortable but Frank only held him tighter with his arms and legs wrapped around Gerard. "Just a little longer," he told Gerard and yeah, Gerard could definitely live with being this close for a little longer so he buried his face in Frank's neck and just _breathed_. 

 

Gerard woke Frank up with a blowjob sometime late the next morning, the fire was smoldering red embers and sunlight streamed through the narrow castle windows castling light across the stone walls of the room. Frank blew Gerard in the shower afterwards and the lay in bed for a long time afterwards, smoking and drinking coffee from the maker that was provided in the room.  

Frank was laying with his head on Gerard's shoulder and their legs tangled, Gerard had his left hand up in the air above them. They had chosen wedding rings that would integrate with their engagement rings, so they both wore platinum engagement rings and gold wedding bands that looked like one ring, but upon further inspection separated. Gerard's glinted in the sunlight as he moved his hand around now, both of them watching it until Gerard turned and kissed Frank deeply, grinding their hips together until they were hard again.  

"Fuck me?" Gerard asked, his hazel eyes looking into Frank's hopefully, a smile on one side of his mouth and his bottom lip between his teeth. 

"Fuck yeah," Frank grinned, untangling their bodies to look for the lube.  

Gerard got up on his knees and leant against the headboard, "This okay?" he asked, turning to look over his shoulder at Frank.  

Frank looked like he wanted to eat Gerard whole, "Yeah, whatever you want," he grinned, lubing up two fingers and placing them at Gerard's hole, flattening his other hand on the small of Gerard's back.  

He prepped Gerard quickly but well before lubing up his cock, he rubbed the head up and down between Gerard's cheeks.  

"Come the fuck on," Gerard groaned, arching his back in that way he knew Frank couldn't resist until he felt Frank press in with one quick thrust that took his breath away. 

"This what you want, huh?" Frank moaned into Gerard's ear, biting down on the soft skin below.  

"Yeah, fuck, Frank please, _move_ ," Gerard begged, pushing back into Frank's cock more until Frank pulled out and thrust back in again. They built a fast pace, Frank holding Gerard's hips, keeping that angle that had Gerard shouting almost every time Frank slammed into him.  

"Come here. Gerard, God. Need to hold you," Frank panted, hands scrambling at Gerard's shoulders until Gerard got up and supported himself with his hands on the headboard, back arched into Frank's body as Frank wrapped his own arms around Gerard's chest. Gerard's head fell back against Frank's shoulder, his jaw slack and eyes half lidded.  

Frank was so close, just holding Gerard like this made it all the _more_ , he knew Gerard was close too so he let one of his hands wind down Gerard's body and jack Gerard off to the same pace that Frank was fucking into him until Gerard came all over the headboard and Frank's hand. Frank came muddling his moans in Gerard's shoulder and biting down.  

They eventually got dressed afterwards, Gerard into skinny jeans and a long sleeved Rolling Stones shirt. Frank pulled on his own jeans, a T-shirt and a cardigan. Both of their hairs were a mess from being messed up in bed after the shower but Frank was trying to get some of his to stay down anyway. He caught Gerard looking at him in the reflection of the mirror, a lazy smirk on his lips and a half smoked cigarette hanging from one side of his mouth, camera in hand.  

"What?" Frank asked.  

Gerard shrugged and chuckled, dropping his eyes to the floor, "I don't think trying to keep your hair down is going to convince anyone that you didn't fuck my brains out thirty minutes ago. Have you seen me walk?" he laughed.  

"I wouldn't call what you're doing walking," Frank laughed, turning away from the mirror and walking towards Gerard.  

"Exactly," Gerard laughed, putting his cigarette in Frank's mouth to take the last pull of, "Besides, your hair like that makes you look really cute," he grinned, putting the cigarette out in the ashtray to his left and putting the camera off to his side as well.  

Frank frowned and moved to stand between Gerard's legs, " _I_ _,_ " he says, putting a knee on the mattress between Gerard's thighs, "Am not cute," he finishes, pushing Gerard's shoulders back until Gerard is on his back and grinning up at him.  

"Fucking _adorable_ , Frankie," he teases, stretching his arms up above his head.  

"God, _shut up_ ," Frank groans, pinning Gerard's wrists down and kissing him hard, just to prove his point before Gerard could even mutter _make me_. 

A few minutes later there were loud knocks on the door, "We're coming in!" Aiden called.  

"You better not be naked," Mikey echoed before they door opened and the two men walked in to see Frank straddling Gerard's hips and holding Gerard's hands down. Gerard's shirt was rucked up to his ribs from their bodies moving together but right now he couldn't bring himself to care.  

"Hey guys," Gerard smiled like it was totally normal to be in this position. Frank let go of his wrists and moved to get up when Gerard grabbed his hips to stop him.  

"You've already missed breakfast, you'll make it down for lunch if you come now," Mikey said as he pointed to the door.  

"Twenty minutes, Mikey," Gerard asked, pouting and digging his fingers into Frank's hips.  

"Like fucking rabbits," Aiden laughed, "No, you two are dressed which I think is a major breakthrough and you are coming downstairs," he told the two men.  

"We don't even have to get undressed," Gerard reassured, hearing Frank giggle above him.  

"I am _not_ letting you two walk around with stains on your clothes," Mikey said sternly and Gerard knew he'd lost so he sighed and sat up, letting to of Frank.  

"Fine, but if we go missing after lunch, don't come looking for us for at _least_ a half hour," Gerard called after Mikey who was already descending the turret stairs of the castle.  

"You love torturing him, don't you?" Frank laughed, linking his fingers with Gerard's as they followed down.  

Gerard grinned admittedly, "He makes it so easy," he explained, "But I'm totally dragging you somewhere after lunch, we're _married_ , we can do that, it's only fair," he bargained.  

"We totally can," Frank agreed, kissing the back of Gerard's hand before they entered the room of people. He couldn't have been happier with his life right now if he tried. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, please leave comments and let me know what you thought!  
> Look out for the next part!


End file.
